Loathing You
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: Hermione Granger loathes everything and nothing about Lucy Quinn Malfoy. (May turn into multi one shot series)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Fabranger … first time for everything I suppose.

**0000**

I absolutely loathe everything about her, the way she sits, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, mocks, and teases me. I hate how she always corrects her cousin and their followers when they call me names. I hate how she loves using her "common" sense vs. my logic. And I hate her American accent. Lucy Malfoy just rubs me the wrong way. Oh and I also hate that she goes by Quinn but when we're on the swing set she lets me call her Lucy. You know what? I just hate Lucy Quinn Malfoy. And I hate that Slughorn has paired us together because she isn't doing anything. You know what else?! She is in Ravenclaw, but she hangs out in the dungeons and sits with the Slytherin's at lunch. She just comes in and disrupts the caste system!

"Granger, you're not paying attention."

I snap my head up, "Stop calling me Granger."

"Then do your part of the potion."

I glare and start doing the work she seemed to have designed for me. I didn't even know we were splitting the assignment up in pieces. I keep adding the last few ingredients before she takes it from me and carries it to the front turning it in, Slughorn starts talking her ear off, I can tell because she looks annoyed. And she is only that annoyed when a professor talks to her.

Ron comes up taking her seat, "Hey, are ya done?"

"Yes."

"Great, will you come do ours?"

I just stare at him, the absolute nerve. I clear my throat, leaning in closer to tell him off with causing a scene.

"Weasel."

Her cold voice catches both of our attention, she has an unusual hate for Ron. She is especially cruel to him more than anyone else. Even Draco has tried to calm her down a few times when she starts in on Ron.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"You. Are. In. My. Seat." She glares at him.

He turns looking at her, "I'm talking to 'Mione. Back off. So wha..."

"Move it or I'll make you."

The look in her eyes, it's so dangerous that I can feel my body shivering. She spares me a glance then looks back at him leaning in closer.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Ron stands, red to the tip of his ears, and storms over to his desk with Harry starting to complain no doubt. I look back to her as she sits down and opens her back like I'm not still sitting here. I watch Draco walk up to us and she looks to him with annoyance and that perfect eyebrow raised, did I mention she somehow managed to get into every class Draco has? No matter the house assignments. I have no clue how she convinced Dumbledore to agree with that but it's led Harry to being more suspicious and Ron agreeing to everything he says. Ever since she showed up 4th year, they've been looking for a reason to believe she's a death eater but she wears short sleeves, a lot, and she never shows any interest one way or another about picking sides. Hell, she announced that she's not a death eater because she's not a follower, she's a leader.

"Your friend is an idiot."

"Be nice, he just wanted help with the assignment."

"Oh, he wanted you to do it?"

I look at her, "He wanted help."

"Between him and Potter, I'm surprised they haven't blown up yet."

"Don't talk about my friends."

"Or what Granger?"

She's challenging me...and I loathe her for it.

"Exactly."

**0000**

I loathe her love of muggle things to carry it around with pride. Like that stupid camera that dangles around her neck, she uses a muggle camera and develops her own pictures. I know because I've caught her doing so, in the prefect bathroom with Draco's help. How Draco can stand her I'll never know, he doesn't even seem to be as bad as he use to be ever since she came around. That, of course, concerns Harry even more.

"Move."

I can hear her repeating the word over and over again as she gets students to move. She could easily walk around them but for whatever reason her and Malfoy seem to think they're royalty. They stop outside the quidditch shop, I watch them along Harry and Ron. She obviously says something hilarious because her and Draco are laughing loudly before he heads into the shop. She walks the opposite way.

Harry looks at me, "This is our chance. 'Mione, you seem to be the only person besides Draco that she doesn't hate. So you follow her and we'll take care of Malfoy."

Before I can point out the possibility of them putting me in danger they're already across the street. I groan, walking down the sidewalk, not too close but not too far behind. She turns and I turn, she goes down the alley and I go down an alley, and she stops behind a building and I stop...shit. I've been caught. Bloody hell.

"Why are you following me?"

"Uh...I'm not?"

She laughs, mockingly, "Yes you are. I know you are. You suck at being sneaky."

"We just happen to be headed the same way."

"Are we now?"

I nod, watching her step closer to me with these piercing eyes and sweet grin playing on her lips. She steps closer until I'm backed against the wall and her hands are resting above my shoulders. Oh Gods, I am going to die at her hands. The last thing I will ever see will be her soul stealing eyes, the random pink tint to her blond hair, and her randomly hot clothes. Since when did she dye her hair? And how is it that Draco hasn't isolated her yet?

"Where are we headed Hermione?"

The way she says my name causes my knees to buckle slightly. She chuckles leaning in close to my ear, my breath hitches.

"Stop..." Her voice is husky as a hand grips my waist, "following me. If you don't, I'll have to..." Her lips graze my ear lobe, "take matters into my own hands."

And then she's gone. I loathe these butterflies.

**00000**

When I say she hates Ron, I mean it. She really hates Ron. For almost no reason. Like today, there is some school wide assembly going on and she has been sending little bolts of lightning at the back of his head. But it's not just her, Draco has joined in, and several others. But her bolts seem to be intentionally causing pain, because she always waits until everyone has stopped then she sends a particularly nasty bolt to his head. Every single time. He groans.

"Make your friend stop Mione."

"She's not my friend, just move."

Harry looks over his shoulder, "Knock it off Malfoy."

"Who? Me?"

Her and Malfoy speak at once, I hate this. They do this thing where they speak at once and try to confuse people.

"I mean it Malfoy."

"Which one? Me?"

They point at themselves and then each other. The people around the giggle softly.

Harry glares, "Don't make me come back there."

"Don't make me come back there."

They mock him and continue to laugh softly, Harry is turning red and pulling out his wand. Ron is just egging him on, speaking in his ear. I know what he's doing, he's done it before. He gets mad and expects Harry to agree with him, if Harry is mad he usually does.

I turn around, "Quinn, please stop it. We're trying to pay attention here."

"Sure thing...Hermione."

She says my name...I don't loathe it so much.

**0000**

We're carrying a crate, well she's making it float with her wand. We're suppose to be carrying it, but she just stared at me when I reminded her and went back to pointing her wand at it.

"Lucy."

Nothing.

"Lucy."

I glare and finally push her, the crate drops as she puts her attention on me. I push her again, she grabs me by my tie and pushes me into this old classroom, her eyes are full of fire. She pulls me into a deep, searing kiss and picks me up putting me on the desk. Her hands grip my thighs as she steps as she pushes the table against the wall with me on it. Hot.

"Lucy." I pull back.

She looks at me, "What?"

"You like me?"

She gives me the same look that I know I have given Ron more time than not before kissing me again, I happily respond before pushing her away.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"So what?" She kisses me again.

I moan, "So, this is..."

"Oh for fucking Jesus' sake, listen, you like me."

"Well..."

"I wasn't asking. You like me. I like you. We can label it later. But for now...I wanna keep making out with you."

She starts kissing me again, I grab her tie pulling her close to me. I wrap a leg around her waist, she growls then starts kissing me on the neck. I moan pushing her away.

"And what about Draco? I'm just a mudblood to him."

She gives me the look again, "So? I can take care of Draco. I have tons of dirt on him. Like he has a teddy bear that he still sleeps with. It's all good."

She has an answer for everything.

"Are you done now? Because you're talking through the fun parts."

She has this sexy, smug grin on her face...I loath it.

**0000**

"Morning Hermione." She throws me that cocky grin then looks at Ron and Harry, "Bert and Ernie."

I hold in a laugh but Draco does not. During breakfast Quinn gave a lovely lesson about 'Sesame Street' and projected an overly exaggerated video of Bert and Ernie, being very gay, with Ron and Harry's heads attached to their bodies.

I roll my eyes, "Quinn. Malfoy."

"Granger." Draco makes a face, a face showing he know something and Quinn slaps him, pulling him down the hall.

Harry looks at me, "Those two are up to something."

"Yeah, something serious." Ron glares then smiles at me, "Hey, 'Mione, I bet you could figure something out."

I just smile at him then look over my shoulder. She's standing there with Draco, both of them torturing someone with their cruel sense of humor. She looks at me and winks, I don't loath her so much after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another one shot

**0000**

"Come on, we have like 5 minutes."

And her lips attach to my neck again, ever since we started sneaking around, I've stopped showing up to things early because she doesn't believe in being early. I moan as she lifts my leg, pressing against me to deepen the kiss. It is so worth being late to feel her lips on me. Her hands run up my sides and she pins my wrist above my head, did I ever tell you how aggressive she is? Because she is but she's so gentle on with it.

"Hurry up Caboosey."

"Don't call me that I said!" She looks at me letting me free then kisses me softly, "See you later."

She walks out the closet, then looks around waving me out. I step out, smoothing my skirt down watching her fix her tie. Draco looks at me, he still has disdain for me but he doesn't say anything because I am pretty sure Lucy would kick his ass. Oh, she answers to Lucy now, but I am the only one that call her that. Me and Draco. She looks at me with a smile stepping closer, she kisses me so softly I whimper gripping her shirt, she has a hate for the robes I will never understand. I have never seen her actually wear one, if it's not on the quidditch field.

"Bye Lucy. Malfoy."

He just nods in my direction then looks at Lucy and they head down the hall going to class. They always take the long way around, I just slip right into Potions taking my seat beside Ron and Harry. As soon as I sit down, the bell rings. Once the class starts, Slughorn is talking a mile a minute with excitement right as Lucy and Draco walk in sitting down, like they were never late. I'll have to say something to her later about that. She really shouldn't be late everyday.

Harry leans over to whisper to Ron as he looks over his shoulder at Lucy and Draco, both of the blonds are talking quietly. Well they're probably fighting because Draco keeps calling her 'Caboosey', apparently she was a heavy set kid. Harry nudges me, I look at him in annoyance, he's been poking me for the last 3 minutes but apparently he just decided to ignore me ignoring him.

"I'm pretty sure she's been recruiting Ravenclaws to join their ranks."

I stare at him, "She talks to three people and her quidditch team."

"That's just a cover."

I roll my eyes, "I think you're reaching Harry."

"Look, just because you like her..."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you don't have a lot of friends and she's being nice to you so I can see..."

I glare at him and stand up walking out the classroom. The nerve of him, always thinking that he's right about everything. I know for a fact that neither one them are death eaters, but I can't exactly tell them that. Lucy wants us to be a secret to make things easy on me, she doesn't care what people think about her or what she does but she's worried about me. Which is just dumb, I'm best friends with Harry freaking Potter.

"Want me to beat him up?"

I turn around, "You can't be late for class and then walk out."

"Totally can, I'm a Malfoy."

I stare at her, she's so arrogant, "I don't want you to beat him up."

"I totally could."

"You-know-who can't even beat him."

She shrugs, "Voldemort is a pussy."

I roll my eyes at her bluntness, must be an American thing to be so vulgar. I walk away from her and she's following me, her arm goes around my shoulder as she pulls me into the library and up to the top half. No one is ever up here, never. She sits down in an overly comfortable recliner then pulls me into her lap. She is so very affectionate.

"Don't use that kind of language."

"Sorry."

She's not sorry.

"You are not."

"No."

I glare at her as her hand goes to my thigh, she grips lightly then leans back against the chair, I lean back into her and she rest her chin on my shoulder. I love these moments with her, the feeling of her arms wrapped around my waist. The smell of vanilla coming from her, vanilla and cherry spice. Some days she smells like French fries because she sneaks off grounds and apperates to the muggle world and order food. She says that Brits eat the most questionable food and she refuses to participate. She kisses me on the cheek lightly, sighing.

"Are you coming to that Slug Club meeting tonight?"

I shrug, "I don't know. It's a plus one thing and since I know you won't be there..."

"Yes I will, Rachel Berry invited me."

Rachel Berry! I hate Rachel Berry, know it all little brat. She's a year older than us and about 4 feet tall, well not really but I hate her. She's in love with Lucy and well Lucy is mine.

"Why are you going with her?"

She shrugs, "Well I wanted to see you and since you're not gonna invite me..."

"You want this to be secret."

She shakes her head, "No I don't, I want you to be safe. Those people in your house will turn on you, your friends, and I refuse to do that to you." Lucy shrugs, "Besides we can, what you people call it, snog all night. In dark corners."

I roll my eyes at her bad impersonation of my accent. I kiss her deeply and stand when I hear Harry calling my name. She conjures up a book and starts reading as Harry appears with Ron behind him.

"There you are 'Mione, is she giving you a problem?"

I look at Harry, "No, we were just talking."

"You shouldn't talk to people like her. She wants to get rid..."

"Of you and your nonsensical word vomit."

She drawls out in her perfect husky voice turning a page in the book that I know she isn't even reading. Harry glares at her, he hates her because she hates him for just being him. She has no clear alliance, she seems to hate everyone equally unless she deems them worthy. Her words exactly, _'I don't believe in picking sides. I hate everyone equally, until they catch my attention.' _

"Watch it Malfoy."

She looks up, closing her book, "You know something Potter? I am beginning to believe you're an asshole and not a hero." She stands, "Here I am, just reading away and you come along, pissing me off."

She isn't really pissed, she's more annoyed. She thinks that Harry didn't give her a fair chance, I pointed out that sh pushed him out the way and she just shrugged it off. Harry gets closer to her, now she looks pissed. My girl, my girl...yeah I love saying that, doesn't like being challenged. It's not fair to have two on one, I would take her side, but in this case she might hurt him.

"Luce..."

Her eyes land on me, searching me, I'm pleading with her. She nods and pushes her way through both of them.

"I'm gonna start my own hate group. We'll dedicate our lives to bashing idiots."

And she's gone. I adore her.

**0000**

The club ball, as Luce says, sucks ass. Everyone around here is a bragger, everyone, and no one is funny. I'm here with Harry, Ron isn't in the club, and he's even being a tool tonight. Bragging about being the chosen one with girls. It's disgusting. What's even worse is watching Rachel cling to Lucy, pulling her all over the place. Rachel Berry is on my girl. Rachel Berry is holding her hand. But Lucy Malfoy is watching me. She's sharing secret smiles with me, making eye contact across the room, and licking her lips over and over. God, she is so hot.

"I think she has a crush on you 'Mione. You should be careful."

I look at Harry, "She's here with Rachel Berry."

"I know but she's watching you."

"Maybe she's watching you, you do give her a hard time."

"She's a Malfoy."

"And you're a Potter."

"Meaning?"

"You're father wasn't a nice guy either Harry."

"He was a hero."

"After he graduated." I stare at him, "Point is, you give her a hard time. Maybe she's trying to make sure you're not gonna try anything."

He glares at me, "She's gotten to you Hermione. You've never..."

"I never what Harry? Pointed out when you're possibly overreacting? Because this time you are. She's wearing short sleeves."

He just stares at me then looks over, she's not standing there any longer, where the hell did she go?

"Boo."

I jump and turn around, she's right behind me, "Lucy."

"Cheers." She wiggles her eyebrows, "Are you having fun?"

I shake my head, "Not at all."

We hold eye contact, her eyes turn to this golden color when I know she's about to cause trouble. She smirks then her smirk turns into this wide grin as she steps closer to me leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"You should excuse yourself." She straightens up, "Well I came over to say hi, Rachel accidentally ate some meat and I'm gonna walk her back."

I watch her wiggle her eyebrows again, I think she intentionally poisoned the girl. I look at Harry and walk away, I'm not excusing myself. I walk out the other door, opposite of Lucy because I don't need Harry following me. She might actually hex him into next century, I know she's capable of doing it. One night we were in the forest, because she's an "adrenaline junkie", and she something came out after us and she hexed it. She stunned the creator so bad that it died. She cried and we buried it, then we kept exploring. Lucy is surprisingly sensitive, gentle, and...

"AHHH! RUN AWAY!"

"SPIDERS!"

"EXPLODING SPIDERS!"

I sigh and keep walking, she always does something that makes me seem like I don't know her at all.

**0000**

I sit in the darkness of the teachers seats on the quidditch stand, waiting for her. I wonder what she's done now. I never turned around and Harry never came looking for me. I hear a creak and she's sitting beside me, so suddenly, and has her arm around my shoulder kissing me on the cheek. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"The spiders exploded and more spiders came out. Then those exploded and sprayed everyone with fake blood."

I shake my head, "What about that is funny?"

"Nothing and everything my love, nothing and everything."

**0000**

**AN: Any prompts? **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another one shot. Lucy POV. Thanks for the prompt love..Jealous Quinn

Summary: I am not jealous. I don't get jealous. Nope. Never...why the fuck is he touching my girl?

**0000**

I am not jealous. I don't get jealous. Nope. Never...why the fuck is he touching my girl? I growl watching Ron flirt with Hermione, that is just sick. She's mine, everyone know that. I don't care how "secret" we are, everyone knows that she is off limits. Draco bumps my shoulder, I'll ignore him. He does it again, he's making it hard to ignore him. Third time is not a charm no matter what anyone tells you and a fourth time will get your head bashed.

"Draco, nudge me again and I will break your face open."

"Well you're causing a scene Caboosey."

I glare at him, "Shut up."

"You are...Caboosey."

I punch him in the shoulder and he groans dropping his head on the table. It's funny, when I first got here everyone was determined to figure why I was in Ravenclaw, then they wanted to know what made me so special that the Slytherin house let me hang out with them, and then they were determined to believe that I drugged Draco and brought in a look alike. Like seriously, my cousin is a tool, he is the dick everyone thinks he is, but we can't afford that as a family right now. Our fathers are in jail, our mothers are falling apart, and the last thing they need is us showing out during such dark times. Even though we still fight like children.

"You know something, you might as well come out about it. Everyone knows. Then you won't look crazy for staring holes at him."

I stand up, "I look crazy anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I talk to you."

He stands and we walk out the great hall, I send a special glare to Ron, he is going to have a bad day. Draco looks at me taking out his wand and I shake my head linking out arms together.

"Someone owes me a huge favor."

"Who?"

"Promise you won't be mad."

"Mad about what?"

"Promise."

Uh...

I pull him further down the hall, taking a few turns, and pull him into the room of requirement, which always seems to turn into a choir room whenever I'm in it. Always. Never fails. I walks over to the piano sitting down and start playing as Draco sits on the risers.

"Why is it always a choir room?"

"I don't know." I keep playing, "Maybe we should start a glee club."

He stares at me, "What's that?"

"Wow...nothing. Fucking Brits."

"Watch it. Bloody American."

My mom married a Fabray man, from the states, and he was credited with recruiting American's for the dark side. But that is just not the case, most people were already aware of the sides, as my mother is a Malfoy. Though he was an extremist, which led to his inevitable capture. I, on the other hand, am not an extremist or a death eater because I am a leader. I don't follow. Oh and I don't hate half-bloods or whatever, I don't really see the difference.

"What is it Tubbers?"

"Her?!"

"Draco..."

"She stole my girlfriend."

I sigh, "You stole her first."

"And she got sick of your pencil dick anyway."

"Santana!"

Santana is the most vulgar Gryffindor is existence, the girl is a bitch and my best friend, she's an American too and so is her girlfriend, Brittany. Her and Draco have been fighting over Brittany, she's in Ravenclaw with me, since we were all kids. Santana wins most of the time.

"Make it quick tubby, I got shit to do."

I smile at her, "You know I love you."

"Oh no, hell no." Santana sits down beside Draco, "Make your puppet do it."

Draco glares, "That's why she called you."

They start arguing again, it's so annoying. They argue like children.

I whistle, "Hey, shut up! Now, listen."

"Can I point out it's creepy when you play piano and grin like that..."

Santana nods, "Pencil dick is right, makes you seem like a serial killer."

"You are always welcomed to point it out."

**0000**

I adore working with Hermione, she is always so serious. Watching her write away, with her brown locks falling in her face, and her bottom lip getting worried to death between her teeth. She's the brightest in our year, she's even smarter than me, and that is the sexiest thing about her. I mean she is sexy, her legs, her hair, her eyes, lips, hands, and voice. I love her little British accent, even though I always mock it. God, she's gorgeous.

"Stop it Luce, I can't concentrate when you're staring at me."

I smile, "Give me a kiss."

"What?"

"Give me a kiss." I scoot my chair closer, "Give us a snog."

She rolls her eyes, "Stop doing that."

"You love it."

I lean in and kiss her softly, she kisses me back then pulls away going back to working. That's another thing I really like, she's so focused. But it cuts into our make out sessions.

"Hey 'Mione!"

"Ronald, this is a library."

He sits at our table, "Yeah sure, look do you wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No, she doesn't. Not with you."

He glares, "Who asked you?"

I glare at him and she's looking at me, her hand is under the table, and she's rubbing my leg softly trying to keep me calm. I look back at the parchment.

"No thank you Ron."

"What? Why?"

"Because you smell homeless."

I smirk, "Hi Santana. Draco."

Hermione looks at me quickly, she has this look in her eyes and I know she knows that I am up to something, so I grin at her and she withdraws her hand from my thigh. Damn, she's either mad or watching me.

Santana grins and sits beside Ron, "Hey Tubbers, why are you sitting with Red?"

"He just showed up."  
Draco sat on his other side, "Well that's not very nice, you following up behind Granger?"

"Get lost." Ron then looks at Santana, "We're in the same house."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Meer coincidence. Check out my new pet."

Santana conjures up a little box and opens it, watching Ron pail and run out ready to throw up. Her and Draco pound fist before walking out. I grin at Hermione and she rolls her eyes looking back at her parchment, I lean in to kiss her and she puts her hand up in front of my face.

"No. Just...no."

"Why?"

"I told you about his fear in confidence and you told Santana and Draco." She looks at me, "I know you don't like him but he's my best friend."

I stare at her, "Yeah, but I can't stand him. And you telling me that just adds fuel to the fire."

"Do your homework."

**00000**

"No more spiders."

Santana rolls her eyes, picking up a muffin, "Whatever."

She launches the muffin across the great hall hitting Ron in the head. Her and Draco pound fist once again. When they get along I feel bad for whoever they're going again. I watch Ron grip his head and I can hear him whining over here at the Slytherin table. Hermione throws me a glare and I look at Santana, pushing her leg.

"Maybe I should call it..."

I watch Hermione checking on Ron and I clench my jaw as tight as I can, throwing a orange, hitting him.

"Off."

Draco looks at me, "Because that really shows it."

"Oh yeah, bean him again." Santana laughs.

As I start to smirk, I notice Hermione storming over to me. Shit. Trouble. She walks up and just stares at me, her arms crossed over her chest and her brow furrowed.

"What was that about Luce?"

I smile, "Uh, just a bit of fun?"

"No, you quit attacking him. Why? For the last week it's been spiders, bats, rats, and even bunnies in his room, Santana has tried to shave his head, and Malfoy turned him into a weasel."

I hold in a grin, that was pretty funny.

"Answer me!"

Utter silence.

I stand up, "Well...come on Thumper.."

"I hate when you call me that."

I smile, "No you don't."

She has bushy hair, most days, like a bunny tail so I call her 'Thumper' like from 'Bambi'. She loves that movie.

"You're my girlfriend..." Everyone gasp but I roll my eyes, "Oh shut it for a minute, I'm trying to fucking do something here." I look back at Hermione, "And he's always all over you. I get jealous. I don't wanna share you with anyone. Especially him."

She grins widely and kisses me, all she wanted was to be open and out with our relationship.

She leans up to my ear, "Knew I could make you tell everyone."

Sneaky Thumper.


End file.
